1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acupuncture appliance, and more particularly to a multi-functional electro-spoon needle therapeutic apparatus which belongs to the technical field of medical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The acupuncture therapy is a method of treating diseases, with a needle to press the surface of an acupuncture point. A spoon needle is one of the ancient nine needles, about 3 to 4 inches, which is made of a thick steel wire (it may be made of a hardwood or bone material). The needle head is blunt as millet, so it won't pierce the skin. The needle is used to press the surface of an acupuncture point for promoting blood circulation or alleviating pain. It is clinically used for treating some painful diseases, such as stomachache, abdominal pain, indigestion, neurological vomiting, pregnancy vomiting, neurosis, and the like. When in use, the needle is pressed against the surface of an acupuncture point to get the energy of the meridian. As to the deficiency syndrome tonifying method, the needle is gently pressed against an acupuncture point until the local skin flushes and the pain is alleviated. After the needle is removed, the acupuncture point is slightly kneaded with the hands. As to the excessive syndrome reducing method, the needle is heavily pressed against the acupuncture point until the patient feels soreness to spread up and down, and then the needle is removed. In recent years, ancient needles are combined with modern science and technology to form electro-spoon needles or acoustic electro-spoon needles, used to activate meridian sensation.
However, the existing acupuncture and moxibustion therapy is usually carried out by specialized acupuncturists. Acupuncturists need to first identify the acupuncture points. The operation is professional, so a general patient is unable to operate the needle by himself. Patients must go to the hospital for acupuncture therapy. The number of patients for the hospital acupuncturist to treat diseases is limited.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.